


【天水天】关于我喜欢的人到底是不是无心无爱这件事

by Ikeyaaa



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikeyaaa/pseuds/Ikeyaaa
Summary: *长文*现实向，勿上升真人*梗含量极高，很沙雕
Relationships: Gao"Tian"Tian-Liang/ Yu"JackeyLove' wen-bo
Kudos: 16





	【天水天】关于我喜欢的人到底是不是无心无爱这件事

他坐在 FPX 的休息室里，有一句没一句的胡侃着，除了不在场的金贡和硬币哥，照顾到每一个人。史森明来了，就和史森明闹作一团，仿佛他们还是搭档，喻文波只是下楼买了瓶可乐回来。他和 rookie 笑，一向高冷的 the shy 看着他笑。开朗活泼，即便口吐芬芳依然像头上带着光环的天使。高天亮看了一眼史森明手机的摄像头，手不知往那里放。“偶像好帅”他敷衍的说。完全是因为这句话被他在心里默念了无数次才流利的像敷衍。

“史上阴阳怪气第一人，高天亮”。后来他听到喻文波说。即便如此，他也没有勇气把椅子搬到他身边来表明自己的真诚，反而落荒而逃。这已经是他第三次浪费机会了。

两天前他在那个讨论群里自告奋勇的说“我会玩 AD”其实是想让喻文波来辅助的。“我之前直播的 AD 很菜，被水子哥辅助后很强，这不就是天生一对吗。”他美滋滋的想。可他没抓住话头往下讲，最后敲定的策略成了 AD 和打野互换位置。

前一天的晚宴过后，大家聚在一起看烟花。史森明靠着刘青松拉着洪浩轩，高天亮在这三个人后面看到了喻文波的毛茸茸的后脑勺。他想走过去，可刚迈开步就听喻文波对史森明说他要去厕所，然后伸腿就走了。高天亮三步并作两步，上前拉住他的手腕……

之后陷入了沉默。直到喻文波头上冒起虚空问号，他才想起自己要说的话：“你走错了，厕所在那边”。周围的人都哄笑起来，刘青松还别有用心的揶揄他：“我还以为你要和水子哥告白呢”。高天亮白了他一眼。“哎，刘少讲什么呢”喻文波开口了，“天宝这是关心我，我还要说谢谢呢”他做了个惯用的双手合十手势向高天亮点了点头。

但高天亮不是个轻言放弃的人。他装作无所事事的样子和卡萨去化妆间拍照，拍下一张喻文波在化妆的绝美拍立得。等喻文波画完妆拿出手机，他又抓着单反凑过去拍他的侧脸。果不其然，上钩了。他满脸诧异：“干什么呢你？”

等高天亮说明来意，喻文波一看相机屏幕，连声感叹他把自己拍得太丑了。“还是我来吧”他胸有成竹的接过相机，摆弄了一会儿，“…欸，这画面咋这么亮，你的头咋这么大？”

高天亮给他调了焦距，告诉他这个圈控制亮度那个圈控制远近。他脑补了一下他手把手教喻文波用相机的场景，但转念一想他不可能那么傻。“FMVP 你站好啊”，他举起相机，“三，二，——我去，别躲。笑得自然一点行不行？”他连拍四五张，边看边笑。“这相机有问题吧，拍出来的人怎么这么怪…”

“你可以拍外面的风景”高天亮给他支招，“树啊楼房啊总不该被扭曲吧？”

“龟龟，我看外面这楼都有点破了”喻文波在窗前扭来扭去找能对焦的地方。高天亮盯着他洁白的手腕，问“你记不记得你生日的时候收到过一束玫瑰花？上粘着一个写古天乐名字的卡片？”

“啊，你是加苏小落微信好友还看他朋友圈了吗”喻文波慢慢把镜头拧长，“那估计是有人在耍我，我倒想认识古天乐呢。他演的《门徒》，很好看。”

高天亮慢慢的走近，搭上他的肩膀。“嗯，我也喜欢，其…”

他一句“其实”都没说完，就被宋义进打断了。他通知两个人去候场，并叮嘱道“你们不要交头接耳，有人在拍的”

理想和现实总有落差。喻文波没来抓下，高天亮有点失望；毕竟这不是喜欢四包二的 FPX。他控制不住的手抖，派克空技能，亚索风墙漏风，谁都打不过。幸亏一回头发现刘青松都习惯玩黑白游戏了，才继续和喻文波互喷起来。但毕竟这两把喻文波是爹，他说不过，只能像和喜欢的女孩拌嘴的男孩一样，多讲几句——就是俗称的刷存在感。再加上刘青松煽风点火，好不热闹。

灾难性的两局终于结束了。群访开始，高天亮看出来了喻文波吃激将法那一套，干脆和简自豪说“打野差距”。喻文波立马就接上了话：“你们三级艾翁加派克都能崩还好意思叫！”

大概这就是直男吧。唯一能让他愿意和人争辩的只有游戏，而社交是附带技能。他会爱人吗，感觉不会。蒜头王八使劲看向他那边，最露骨的一次把刘青松都挤到后排了，换来的是喻文波一个惊诧的目光。不过至少，他说话时把手搭在高天亮背上了。高天亮保证自己一回头就能碰到他的下巴甚至嘴唇，但摄像机在拍。这个动作只能表明他现在是喻文波的好兄弟了，和他掐史森明脖子原理一样。

高天亮后悔自己没有吃清汤锅。海南，居然还有这么辣的火锅！海底捞不好吃吗。回到宾馆他还是觉得胃火辣辣的翻搅着，去吐又被熏出了泪。他在卫生间狼狈不堪，涕泗横流。这时候，门突然开了——是喻文波。

他这才想起这个隔间的门锁坏了。喻文波不明所以的看着他：“你不会是被骂哭了吧？我不是发微博让他们别骂你和刘青松了么？有人网络暴力你?”

高天亮吸了吸鼻子，一滴泪从眼角滑到嘴角。他开始装模作样的撒娇：手攥成小拳头向前伸，嘴巴无辜的嘟起来，捏着嗓子说“抱抱我”。他声音本来就细，这么一来更像是脆弱的小动物。看过 fpx 直播的人都知道，高天亮撒起娇来，金贡林炜翔通通缴械投降。喻文波再怎么不解风情，顶不住还是顶不住。

他叹了口气，把小脸通红的男孩揽进怀里，摸到了他瘦削的肩胛骨。高天亮唇角勾起一丝微笑，看着偶像白生生的莲藕般的半截脖颈，有一口咬下去的冲动。

他不是傻子，很快闻出了高天亮身上的辣味。刚刚因为他开门被冲散的花椒呛味也重新积聚，刺激鼻腔。看来是被火锅辣到了，那还搁这儿和我装受害者呢。但既然同为胃不好人群，还是要关心一下的。他温柔的掏出纸巾的给高天亮擦掉眼泪。“我抱你也没用，你现在应该去买胃药。”

这里的基础设施建设并不成熟，两个人走了很久才找到药店。来都来了，干脆在旁边的糖水铺坐上一会儿。已经吃过清补凉的喻文波给自己点了一碗甜薯奶，看着高天亮把花生挑出来一粒粒送到嘴里。男孩脸上的红褪已经去，他说：“中午我和你没讲完的话…你还记得吗？”

“古天乐吗”喻文波想了想，“怎么了？你要证明古天乐真的认识我？”

“不是。那束花是我送的。古天乐就是高天亮，因为首字母一样。”他把目光移到窗外理发店旋转的灯柱上。

“嗯，天宝，妈有必要给你科普一点关于玫瑰花的知识了。苏小落说你那是月季不是玫瑰，我去网上查了也的确如此。”他把手机屏幕给高天亮看，上面赫然写着“百度经验：如何区分玫瑰和月季”。

已经暗示的如此明显依然在装傻。高天亮真的想不出他该直接到什么程度了，他又去看窗外的理发店，闪烁的粉紫色灯光落在地上，气氛暧昧。

他打电话告诉领队自己的胃痛还需要观察，要在诊所住一夜。“有喻文波陪我啦，没事，就是他把我送过来的”他说。喻文波以同样的说辞通知了苏小落。他不知道高天亮葫芦里卖得什么药，他看起来也不胃痛了怎么还骗人呢。“你想干嘛”他问。

“你教我玩 AD 好不好呀”高天亮托着腮帮，眼睛眯成弯弯的一条缝，“我去美国的全明星想玩 AD。如果赢了，接受采访时我会公开感谢你的。”

也行吧，虽然人没去但精神去了。喻文波点点头。

“我去对面理发店换个钱，身上装 500 现金总不太舒服。你等我一下，地图上看从这里左拐走 800 米就有个网吧，楼上还是旅馆”高天亮推开理发店的门，一个穿着清凉的女孩带着笑来迎接他。

喻文波实在是个好老师。在狭小的包间里，他从基础的对线讲起，走 A 技法，英雄属性，装备公式，面面俱到。“我不知道你为什么会想玩 AD，如果是团体赛的话建议拿个蛇女，solo 一定要抢小炮…”他甚至像教练一样开始规划bp，直到高天亮把一个U盘插进电脑。“休息一下吧”他以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势打开文件夹。

“你…”看着屏幕喻文波震惊的僵住了。高天亮趁机伸手环住他的脖颈，手伸进衣服里，另一只手摸进裤子磨蹭他的下体，嘴也不闲着，唇舌把一侧的耳廓和脖子照顾了个遍。嗯，电脑在放一部AV，不知那位老师骑跨坐男人的腰上浪叫着。

“你为什么和史森明说‘你拍我屌吧’？‘脚’和‘屌’的发音也不是很像啊。只能说明一个问题，你大概非常饥渴。是忙着看合同好久没自慰了？”高天亮口里呼出的热气喷洒在他脖颈敏感的肌肤上，一阵酥麻。

喻文波使劲将眼神移向往光秃秃的墙。他整个人已经丧失了力气，高天亮的手活实在太好，他从来没觉得撸管这么舒服。再加上不绝于耳的淫叫和屏幕上女优色情的姿态，他想不硬都难。高天亮却强行把他的脸扭过来，让他和自己接吻。他蛮横的伸进舌头撬开他的牙齿，在口腔里肆意侵略——然后又迅速的伸出来。裤子里的手也停了动作。突然被抽离快感的喻文波发出一声疑惑的“嗯”，就见高天亮拿上他的外套，把U盘从电脑里拔出来。

“我开好楼上旅馆的房了，去了有更劲爆的。”高天亮把他拽起来。

真不可思议，眼前的光景已经超出喻文波的认知了。高天亮进门就扒掉了他的裤子，掰开他的大腿，跪在床边，把已经发硬发烫的阴茎吞进嘴里。不得不说，老二进入温暖湿润的口腔实在是奇妙的体验，再加上无微不至的舔弄，他舒服极了。更绝的是，这人连马眼渗出的黏液都给舔了，还示意他动一动。“要是被人看见了，明天的头条就是‘震惊！世界冠军居然在旅馆里干这种事’” 他非常无聊的想，“而且我肯定是主犯——”一想到这点他突然觉得脊背发凉，好像真的有监控在拍一样。高天亮看起来实在是太单纯了，他现在捧着自己阴茎的样子虔诚的像修女。

“差不多得了，你要是想把我口到射估计还早”喻文波拍拍他的脸颊。高天亮把性器吐出来，却还不起身，又去用指尖抚他的大腿内侧。太痒了，喻文波不禁漏出几声呻吟。

从高天亮的视角看，喻文波上身还穿着一粒扣子都没解开的黑衬衫，却大开着洁白的双腿，面色绯红，眼睛被情欲浸泡得湿漉漉，好看的嘴唇微微张开。这在三级片里也是名画级别的场景，再加上这光滑细腻的皮肤，欲拒还还的呻吟，不管你们好没好，反正我高天亮是好了。

“这是，小天在阿水胯下疯狂输出”。高天亮调侃了一句。①

“OMG 赢一局我吹一个月，赢两局我吹一年，拿下白盾我吹一辈子！”想起那场旷世之战，喻文波兴奋起来。“草泥马，学得太像了，我以为我在给孙亚龙口”高天亮默默腹诽着。 

【以上言论出自 S4 淘汰赛 OMG3:0NJWS(又称白盾) 孙亚龙笑笑的解说词。①原话为“小伞在大哥胯下疯狂输出”】

这时喻文波正以一个丝毫不知检点的姿势趴在床上，双腿还打开着。和许多干瘪瘦弱的职业选手不同，他的臀部和大腿都非常丰腴，屁股没有故意撅着就隆起成圆滚滚的山包状，腿部线条和石膏人像一样流畅优美。一个男性，居然有类似于女性的曲线美，还白得像在城堡里关了十年——几百上千顿海底捞确实没白吃，肉都长到该长的地方去了。他坐上床沿，从裤袋里掏出润滑剂，往喻文波的后穴里灌。

他吓了一跳。“开塞露？我不便秘。”高天亮差点笑晕过去，但还是插进一根手指去开拓疆土。异物插入的感觉很不舒服，喻文波想扭扭屁股把他逼走，却意外的尝到了快感。“嗯——”他小声的喟叹着。

“这么快就会自己动了？你好骚啊”高天亮学了一波洪世贤。

他整个人都被翻过来，腿被架到高天亮的腰侧。高天亮抓着他的衬衫把自己的分身一点点送进小穴，开始慢慢抽送。虽然做过了扩张，里面还是紧的出奇，他动一下，旁边的穴肉就迫不及待的压过来。当然他手上也没闲着，去一粒粒解他的纽扣，露出深红的乳头和洁白的小腹。他对那乳头是又揉又搓，非要把它们弄得充血站立不可。喻文波摆着身子躲了几下，可惜这样会引起下身大幅度的拉扯，反倒把自己弄得叫出了声。

“怎么不长记性，被艹就要乖乖的”

“不是，你他娘行不行啊，老实说我一点都没感到爽”喻文波戏谑的看着他，“还不如你刚把手指插进来那会儿呢，比较新鲜。我寻思哦，你操我既不爽又生不出孩子，有什么意……啊——”他打着嘴炮突然惊叫起来。

终于顶到敏感点了。埋得也太偏了，真难伺候。高天亮大力抽送起来，任由喻文波疼得直骂他，含糊不清的把他所有的称谓，蒜头王八，小天，高天亮，甚至“Tian”的外国读法“T,i,a,n”的母亲都问候了一遍。后来喻文波骂累了，开始做毫无意义的口头威胁。“别动……”他肩膀都在抖，“再动我…我…告拳头说你——啊啊啊！”高天亮使劲动了一下，按着他的腰往里顶。

“说你强奸…”他周身泛着粉色，被填满的小穴渗出汁水，大腿微微颤抖，脚趾蜷缩起来。高天亮又去逗弄他根部的两个球体，这时敏感的发狂的喻文波硬是支棱起来抓住他的手腕，低声哀求，“不要不要……”

高天亮很享受。还有比支配自己的偶像更让人快乐的事吗？不过他觉得自己差不多也要射了，还是拔了出来。懂得都懂，射完会有一段头脑发白的空档期，他就那么呆呆的坐着。

“一直穿着你那 B 西装裤干啥呀，以后想穿有的是机会”他听到喻文波的声音了，低头一看这货居然在解自己的皮带。“轮到我干你了”他嘿嘿一笑。

“这未免也恢复的太快了吧”高天亮想推开他，却被一把按倒了。“内裤都湿成这样了你是流了多少水啊”喻文波啧啧称奇，“虽然我没太懂谁想出来的这种损招也没看过两个男的啪啪的黄片，但我会努力的”他俯下身子，直视着高天亮的眼睛。

有一说一，别人可能觉得这场面是在真情告白，可男主角是喻文波的话就另当别论了。但话说回来，帅又是真的帅；小鹿般灵动透亮的双眼，乌黑浓密的睫毛，就这么突然放大还直盯着你，很难不被蛊惑。心怦怦的跳着，“这孩子都被操过一轮了，能有什么力气”他安慰自己。

他错了，喻文波就是个精力旺盛的小怪物。他想做的事，谁都拦不住。他选择了后入，分身在高天亮体内横冲直撞，让他想起了这玩意在他嘴里顶到喉咙口的奇异触感，只不过这时候膨胀的更大一些。是真的很大，一寸寸的穴肉都被充分的研磨过，喻文波还自得其乐的左三下右三下扭一扭再三下，仿佛跟着音乐的节拍。疼痛和快感一同袭来，理智被轰击的仿佛风中的树叶。但他在喻文波面前不想失态，依然保持着矜持，也就是装作一个老手的样子努力叫床。跟着体内律动的节奏，喘得抑扬顿挫，又骚又甜。

喻文波听的心旷神怡，调侃他在挨艹这方面的天赋不比玩 LOL 差。他不由加大了力度，顶得更深。高天亮觉得自己要被贯穿了，他不自主的把脑袋侧过来。

身后的人突然抽出了阴茎，一下子有点让人不适应。“你哭了吗”他问。

高天亮睁开眼睛，眼泪糊的他什么都看不见，但脸上还能摸出来一道泪痕。他刚扭头喻文波就注意到了。

“对不起我也没想到你有这么疼” 他说，“没必要迎合我，觉得痛可以让我停下来。你这小身板…”他顿了顿“太瘦了，把你操坏了我怎么和你们领队，怎么和全国观众交待啊”

“没关系”高天亮一只手捧起他的脸，“是你的话，做什么都可以。就算射里边也可以哦…其实也没那么痛啦，习惯了就好。可能是润滑没做好，我自己再做一遍就是。”他眯起眼睛笑着。

喻文波给他擦眼泪。他嘴唇翕动着，高天亮想听听他要说什么。“有二次元内味了…”他半天磨出这么一句喃喃自语。

不愧是你！

喻文波看着他用沾着润滑液的手指熟练的在后穴里搅动，觉得不够就再多倒一些，指头不断的往里捅，从一根增加到三根。他的脸红得厉害，看起来非常色情。喻文波的目光不小心和他对上了，赶忙解释:“嗯，是我的错。刚刚做的时候你内裤上那么多水原来是之前流的，我以为是新鲜的。”

“那倒也没错，流的多少的区别罢了。我以为你想问我为什么这么熟练呢”

“为什么？”

“因为之前自慰的时候就是这样的，只不过是用玩具捅。你不知道我有多喜欢你，有段时间状态不太好，我经常看着你的照片自慰。”高天亮凄凉的笑了笑，“说起来有点下流，但的确是这样的。有时候我想操你，有时候我想被你操，我觉得我有病。训练再怎么枯燥也不该这样呀……”他低头绞着那个装着润滑剂的小塑料瓶。

“没事，男生想着喜欢的人撸管不是很正常嘛，我初中同宿舍的一哥们还对着喜欢的女生写的作业撸呢。”喻文波拍拍他的背。

高天亮的润滑工作做好了。他主动张开腿，用手指撑开穴口，那个隐秘的洞穴正在往外流水，一点点的打湿大腿根。喻文波甚至能看到内壁肉艳丽的颜色。他扭了下屁股，小穴也完成了一次开合。他小声说:“填满我吧。”

“你装黄片的的 U 盘和润滑剂那里来的？”一阵翻云覆雨后，喻文波躺在被窝里问高天亮。

“我从那个理发店买的。灯又粉又紫，接待服务员穿那么暴露，一看就不是什么正经理发店，应该是嫖娼的地方。以前我家附近就有红灯区。”他把头转向喻文波，“我也想问你个问题，很重要——”他一字一顿的开口了:

“我想知道你有没有喜欢过我”

“你也太为难我了，等哥们给你憋一篇小学生作文出来哈。”喻文波咧嘴一笑。

“严谨一点，我愿意和你做爱可能是喜欢你，也可能是我好奇心太强，这个证明不了什么。之前我看你比赛觉得你打得贼好，见了面发现你还挺可爱的。前天晚上你抓着我的手腕给我指厕所时我确实有点心动了，我只知道你阴阳怪气，没想到这么善良。你当时呆呆的……第二天我还想见你，所以才去了FPX休息室，但你懂吧，我总不能只和你一人说话啊。今天比赛你送人头我真的一点都不生气，反而想和你多怼一会儿。群访时你总是看我，我还以为你不高兴了呢。我愿意费那么多口水教你ADC肯定是有点感情的，是吧……我虽然不太懂，但这应该是喜欢吧。”

高天亮一时间有些不知所措。他曾经认为是无望的爱得到了回应，还构成了互相喜欢的微妙情境。他的爱意，还被自己悲观的理解为无心无爱的证明。场上大开杀戒的 ADC 居然害羞到不好意思说一句“我找高天亮”，反而是嘴炮 1V3 去掩饰自己的偏心。这就是直男吗，真有够好笑的呢。“我爱你。”他在黑暗中握住了喻文波的手。

“但你给我送玫瑰花我真的不知该怎么办，抱歉。我觉得吧，爱不爱的，难说。“

“以后我有时间都会找你出来玩，见得多了你会爱上我的” 高天亮去贴他的嘴唇，“世界上有很多女人，我却爱上了男人。男人也有很多，我却爱上了一个同行的竞争对手。这是多么浪漫的邂逅～”

“你三十了，玩尬的？”喻文波揽住他的腰。


End file.
